warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark River/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Dark River that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *The ancient cat Fallen Leaves is preparing to become a sharpclaw. **Before he leaves a cat mentions that it might rain. *Fallen Leaves speaks to Rock, an ancient cat from the tunnels. **Rock asks Fallen Leaves if it is going to rain. ***Fallen Leaves says "the sky is clear" then ventures forward into the tunnels. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw are pretending that ShadowClan is attacking. **They ambush Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in the camp. ***Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw tell them not to play around like that. *On the way to the Gathering, Jaypaw slipped on the tree trunk but managed to regain his balance. *During the Gathering Blackstar tells everyone Tawnypelt has had three kits named Flamekit, Dawnkit and Tigerkit. **The older warriors were shocked at the name Tigerkit. ***Lionpaw thought it was silly every cat was frightened of Tigerstar when he was only a memory. *Lionpaw meets up with Heatherpaw and agrees to meet her the next night. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw suspects Lionpaw is up to something when she wakes up to find him soaking wet from the rain. *She asks Brackenfur about whether she would have to battle Tawnypelt's kits. **Brackenfur tells her that the Clan comes before kin and to stop asking questions. *Hollypaw and Cinderpaw discover Lionpaw and Heatherpaw playing together one night. **Hollypaw tells him that he shouldn't be with Heatherpaw when she is from another Clan. **Lionpaw thinks she is calling him disloyal. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw and Leafpool travel to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats. *Jaypaw enters Willowpaw's dream. **He finds that RiverClan is in danger of losing their home. *They head back and Leafpool tells Firestar about the dream of RiverClan in danger. **Firestar decides not to do anything. *Jaypaw runs into Hollypaw and she asks what he found out. **Hollypaw is unhappy that Firestar isn't doing anything. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Leafpool and Jaypaw go out to collect herbs. *A hunting patrol of Mousepaw, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Ashfur, and Lionpaw find them. **Mousepaw chases a squirrel but misses. *Jaypaw bumps into a stick while looking for mallow. **He feels it and finds that scars had been scratched on it. *Leafpool does not allow the stick to come back to camp. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw has a nightmare about foxes. **He becomes annoyed at Hollypaw and Cinderpaw for watching over him. *He goes with Ashfur, Brackenfur, and Hollypaw to the training hollow. **They practice fighting the other Clans. ***Still angry with Hollypaw, Lionpaw traps her and rakes his claws down her, but is stopped by Brambleclaw. *Brambleclaw takes Lionpaw aside for hunting. **Lionpaw tells him that he is tired at having to prove himself to Hollypaw ***Brambleclaw tells him that he felt the same away since he was the son of Tigerstar. *One night, Heatherpaw comes to the ThunderClan camp. **Lionpaw finds her and agrees to come with her. *Heatherpaw shows him underground tunnels. *They make up the Clan DarkClan and begin to play. *The next morning, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw head back to their Clans, having fallen asleep. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Firestar calls a Clan meeting to give Millie her warrior name. **Hollypaw frets that a kittypet becoming a warrior might stir up more hostility in the other Clans. *Millie stops Firestar from giving her a new name, saying that she would be forever loyal to ThunderClan, but wished to keep her kittypet name. **The Clan us surprised, but Daisy and Brook agree with her. *Mousepaw, Cinderpaw, and Hollypaw go out on a hunting assessment. **Determined to catch a squirrel, Mousepaw climbs the Sky Oak, but gets stuck. **Cinderpaw goes up after him to help. *Mousepaw is startled by a bird's shriek. **Cinderpaw saves him but loses her balance on the tree. ***She falls, hitting the ground hard. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw removes a thorn from Birchfall's pad. *Hollypaw rushes into the clearing and announces that Cinderpaw has fallen out of Sky Oak. **Jaypaw and Leafpool rush to the scene to provide treatment and to carry Cinderpaw back to camp. ***They discover that Cinderpaw broke her hind leg. *Leafpool sets Cinderpaw's break back at camp. *Cinderpaw falls asleep; Jaypaw enters her dream. **He discovers that Cinderpaw is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw is playing with Heatherpaw in the tunnels. *He meets Tigerstar and Hawkfrost for the first time as he's leaving. *He goes on the dawn patrol that morning with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Honeypaw, and Hazelpaw. **While on patrol, Lionpaw watches the WindClan apprentices Breezepaw and Harepaw almost cross the border while they are chasing a squirrel. **Dustpelt is suspicious because WindClan have never hunted squirrels before. *Hollypaw's point of view. *ThunderClan arrive at a Gathering to find every cat in RiverClan on the Island. **Leopardstar tells the other Clans that RiverClan has a small problem and had to temporarily evacuate their camp. *Hollypaw agrees to meet Willowpaw later to find out what the trouble is. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw decides to test Cinderpaw to see if she remembers ever being Cinderpelt. **Leafpool stops him and tells him that Cinderpaw must find her own destiny without interfering. *Cinderpaw asks Jaypaw what it is like to be blind. *Leafpool takes him out to look for herbs. **Jaypaw finds the unusual stick again. ***He is unable to take it back with him due to an incoming storm. *The next morning, Jaypaw finds Lionpaw awake early. **They take a walk down to the lake. ***Jaypaw finds the stick again. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Ashfur gets frustrated with Lionpaw for missing prey. **Honeypaw defends him in front of the other cats. ***Lionpaw refuses Honeypaw's help, and ends up missing another vole. *Later, Lionpaw and Ashfur go out for battle training with Berrypaw and Brambleclaw. **Lionpaw is put up against Berrypaw but loses quickly. *Ashfur expresses disappointment in Lionpaw and sets him to work on a move while he helped with Berrypaw. **Tigerstar comes to Lionpaw and shows him a better way to do the move. *He shows it the other cats, who are impressed. **Bramblelcaw is troubled, having recognized Tigerstar's move. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw is disappointed to see that the Clan was preparing for battle against WindClan. *Brackenfur tells her that they would be battle training instead of hunting. **Hollypaw goes to Firestar and tells him that he can't let the preparations for battle to happen. ***Firestar tells her that they must be ready in case WindClan attacked. *Hollypaw decides that she needs to speak with Willowpaw. **She goes through WindClan territory and into RiverClan. *She finds Willowpaw and Mothwing. **Willowpaw shows her that Twoleg kits had started coming to RiverClan camp, but they were working on the problem. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Hollypaw promises not to reveal RiverClan's problem. *Willowpaw starts to take Hollypaw back to the border so she could go home. **A dog chases them, and they find a RiverClan patrol. *The patrol is caught by WindClan after accidentally crossing the border. **They let the RiverClan cats and Hollypaw return to their territory with threats of battle. *Reedwhisker takes Hollypaw to see Leopardstar. **Leopardstar refuses to let her go home. *Jaypaw's point of view. *The Clan begins to notice Hollypaw's absence. **They begin to think that WindClan took her hostage. ***Brambleclaw and Firestar calm the Clan and decide not to attack WindClan. *Leafpool tells Jaypaw to try and dream where she was. **He refuses, saying that he wasn't even tired. *Jaypaw goes down to the lake and finds the stick. **He has a vision about what happened to Fallen Leaves. ***It begins to rain, and the tunnels flood. ****Jaypaw sees that Fallen Leaves drowned in the tunnels and never back came out. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw continues to practice Tigerstar's moves in the tunnels while he waits for Heatherpaw. **Heatherpaw arrives and tells him that Gorsetail's kits almost saw her going into the tunnels. *Lionpaw shows Heatherpaw the battle moves he was practicing. **He teaches them to Heatherpaw. *The next morning, Hawkfrost stops Lionpaw returning to camp. **He tells Lionpaw that he is a traitor for teaching the enemy battle moves that she might use on him one day. *Lionpaw arrives back at camp to learn that WindClan had crossed the border and killed prey over it. **He joins the battle patrol and they hed to the border where fighting was about to start. *Lionpaw defeats Breezepaw in battle with the belp of Poppypaw. *Ashfoot calls the retreat for WindClan. *Leafpool and Jaypaw begin to treat the wounded cats. **Lionpaw tells them that WindClan doesn't have Hollypaw, as he learned through Heatherpaw. *Lionpaw sneaks out of camp to meet with Heatherpaw. **He tells her that they can no longer meet anymore. ***Heatherpaw grows angry and tells him that she hopes being a warrior is worth it. *Hollypaw's point of view. *Squirrelflight arrives at the island holding RiverClan to bring Hollypaw home. **Leopardstar allows Hollypaw to return home with Squirrelflight. *On the way back to ThunderClan, Squirrelflight scolds Hollypaw for wasting the Clan's time and disobeying Firestar. **She also tells Hollypaw about the border skirmish. ***When Hollypaw asks, Squirrelflight tells her that Jaypaw dreamed she was with RiverClan. *Back at camp, Hollypaw desperately tries to convince Firestar not to attack WindClan. **She is given the punishment of taking care of the elders and staying in camp for one day. *She talks to Mousefur and tells her that they wouldn't have to fight if they just talked to each other. **Mousefur becomes interested in talking to the other Clans and not guess about what might happen. *Cinderpaw begins to take short walks around camp, showing how her leg was recovering. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Firestar comes to the medicine den to speak with Leafpool and Jaypaw. **He tells them that he wants both of them to travel to WindClan tomorrow to speak with Onestar. *The next day, a patrol escorts them to the border. **They meet a WindClan patrol of Nightcloud, Tornear, Owlwhisker, and Harepaw. ***The WindClan cats reluctantly allow Leafpool and Jaypaw to come with them. *Leafpool speaks with Onestar, asking if they were in trouble. **Onestar denies that they were. *She then asks him if RiverClan had invaded their territory. **Onestar tells her that they haven't yet, but might still. *Gorsetail suddenly finds that her three kits have disappeared. *Ashfoot with Breezepaw and Heatherpaw return to the camp, announcing that RiverClan had crossed their border. *Onestar forces Leafpool and Jaypaw to leave, telling them that WindClan would attack at once to get their kits back. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Ashfur congratulates Lionpaw on his improved hunting skills as they return to camp. **They find that the Clan is busy preparing for attack after what WindClan declared. *Lionpaw learns that three WindClan kits went missing. **He thinks that they might have gone into the tunnels. *Lionpaw goes down to the lake where Jaypaw and Hollypaw were. **He tells them about the tunnels and admits that he had been seeing Heatherpaw there. *The three of them go into the tunnels. **Jaypaw begins to get worried since it was raining. ***They find Heatherpaw and Breezepaw in there as well. *Jaypaw picks up the lost kits' scent. *Jaypaw's point of view. *Jaypaw begins to lead the way into the tunnels. **Fallen Leaves comes to him and begins to lead him to the kits. *He leads them to a boulder. **The apprentices find the kits stuck behind it. *They go back to the main tunnel but find that the river has been flooded, blocking the escape. *Jaypaw sees Rock and learns of a way out. **The cats must let the river carry them out the river. ***They all jump into the river. *Hollypaw's point of view. *The cats make it into the lake and swim to shore. *After a brief rest, they move as fast as they can to the border where the battle was going to start. *They arrive at the border just in time and announce that they found the kits. **Instead of telling the Clans about the tunnels, Hollypaw lies that they were on the shore of the lake to cover up for Lionpaw. ***Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit return to WindClan. *Heatherpaw goes over to Lionpaw and warmly thanks him for his help. **Flatly, he tells her they would have done the same for any cat. ***Heatherpaw is pained by his decision not to be with her but tells him he will make a great warrior. *Hollypaw decides that she can no longer be friends with Willowpaw anymore since she was not a medicine cat. *Lionpaw's point of view. *Lionpaw leaves camp and goes back to the tunnels one last time. **He says good-bye to Heatherpaw and knows that they would be free to do what they wanted in StarClan. *Outside, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost come to him. **They tell him he made the right decision. ***Tigerstar tells him that friendship was worthless and he would become so powerful that he would not need friends, and then he would never regret that he chose to become a warrior. Category:Power of Three Series Category:Dark River Dark River